Circus
by pixieface Lust
Summary: With Sasuke and Ino, things happen that would lead them into actions like that of the circus.


**Circus**

There are only two types of people in this world, the ones that entertain and the ones that observe.

"I'm a put on a show kinda girl." Ino winked. By this comment, she was quick to assume that Sasuke was the type to just sit back and watch—observe, per se.

"I can see that." Sasuke smirked at the blonde, giving off the impression that he sure wasn't the type to be happy sitting still.

Ino had on her own smirk as she advanced forward to where Sasuke was. He was sitting comfortably on Ino's couch—very feel at home.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Sasuke asked beginning to get a little nervous.

"Well, I gotta be first, Sasuke…" she explained in a seductive voice before leaning closer to him.

"What do you mean?" He inquired raising an eyebrow.

Ino sat on Sasuke's lap facing him, "It means I'm your top priority, sweetheart." She told him.

He gave her a smile, "You are." He confirmed.

"Good." Ino smiled as she leaned in and gave Sasuke a passionate kiss on the lips.

She was like the ringleader, she called the shots. She was like a firecracker, she made it hot. It was everytime she'd put on a show.

All eyes were on her. Only her.

Sasuke was the first to pull back, he inhaled and exhaled deeply in desperate need for air. Ino calmly adjusted herself so that there was an okay amount of space in between them, but a gap that could easily be spaced. Ino wiped the side of her lip with her thumb in one swift motion as she chuckled at Sasuke's quick recoil.

"There's only two types of guys out there…" Ino began quietly looking around the room as if thinking.

"Huh?"

"Well, there are ones that can handle me. They're the ones that can hang with me…" Ino started to explain, then her eyes were focused on Sasuke when she recited seriously, "And, the ones that are scared." Her eyes grew quite grim.

Sasuke stared at her face, "What are you trying to say?" He questioned the blonde.

Ino shrugged, the severe look on her face disappearing, "Well, I just hope that you came prepared, Sasuke." She explained, "I run quite a tight ship."

"You better watch out." She winked at him.

"I'm not threatened, Ino…" Sasuke told her. "I actually like your edginess." He admitted.

Ino smiled and the two resumed their make out session.

Both felt the adrenaline moving through their veins, as they both battled for dominance. The two of them felt a smile creep up their lips in between their kisses. The couple was apparently pleased.

Ino and Sasuke recently got together, Sasuke with Ino as his first official girlfriend, and Ino was the hottest catch who made every guy who was her boyfriend go gaga over her. It was her ferocity, her edginess (according to Sasuke) that fueled the fire in relationships.

Ino began deepening the kiss, deeper than it already was, and she let out a small laugh at how she felt Sasuke trying to keep up with her. Let's see what he could do, because Ino was running this one.

"Don't stand there watching me, let me see what you can do." Ino always recited to whoever her boy-toy was, challenging them into make-out sessions. And as always, the ringleader would never fail to impress, however, the others, well…let's just say that Ino was quite the expert.

The two pulled away from each other, both in need of air.

"Wow, Sasuke…you were able to keep up." Ino complimented impressed.

"I told you, I'm not anyone else you've ever met." He said in an alpha tone this time. He was Sasuke Uchiha, dominance should've been his.

"Now, now, Ino…you better be ready for this one." He started, "I hope you feel the same way as I do." He sweet-talked her seductively then leaned in hoping for another kiss, but Ino didn't oblige.

"Well, show me what you can do, then." She taunted. Sasuke smirked and closed the gap between for yet another eager kiss. Their make out sessions just kept getting better and better. And this time, Sasuke Uchiha played ringleader, but Ino wouldn't back down without a fight.

That's how she was, it was all about her. She knew how to let everything go, that's what made everything fun and intriguing. Just like a circus.

* * *

Oh my God! What did I do?! Can you say 'smokin'?! Lol. I know that this isn't normally my type of writing, but I did it! I think I've been watching too much steamy Gossip Girl scenes to be able to write this one. This is for Tricy who's addicted to this song, (AS AM I). this fic followes Britney Spears' song Circus. I so love it! :) Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!

-note- now that I've re-read and re-read my summary for this story...it seems to me like it's not that well connected. :( oh well...


End file.
